


Brothers

by myrandomnesslife (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Au but kind of not an au at the same time, F/M, M/M, Werewolves, derek is an ass but has a heart, scott and derek are related by blood, this has turned into a thing which means many more chapters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Derek knew this had been about his relationship with Stiles. Scott never did like him hanging out in close proximity to his best friend. </p><p>"Since you started fucking my best friend."<br/>The sound of the apartment door slamming alerted Derek's sensitive ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I needed bros!Derek and Scott and this was the outcome. Excuse any of my mistakes please. I don't have a beta.

"Derek!" Scott yelled, his fists pounding loudly on his older brothers apartment door.  
  
As soon as Derek opened the door Scotts right fist connected with Derek's jaw.  
  
"Nice. " Derek spat out blood. "Seems like I did teach you well."  
  
Small droplets of blood started to bead at the roof of Derek's mouth. He had a busted lip. A bruise started to form.  
  
"What the fuck man? You always do this shit to me and I don't understand why?" Scott growled. His fists clenching, ready to strike Derek again.  
  
  
"As I recall, fucking Stiles has and will never have anything to do with you. I happen to really like Stiles. Since when did who I fuck ever matter to you anyway?" Derek hissed.  
  
Somehow Derek knew this had been about his relationship with Stiles. Scott never did like him hanging out in close proximity to his best friend.  
  
"Since you started fucking my best friend." 

The sound of the apartment door slamming alerted Derek's sensitive ears.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Derek! Open the goddamn fucking door!" The sound of Stiles incessant banging on his door rattled his shaken nerves.  
  
Derek opened the door for the second time that day. This time, he wore no shirt. Clad in only dark wash denim jeans; Derek moved aside to let Stiles in--"What do you need Stiles?"  
  
"Well excuse me for being worried about my boyfriend because he hasn't returned any of my fucking phone calls." Stiles' voice held his usual sass with a hint of concern and distress. "What the hell happened to you? You look like you were mauled." Stiles said, his right hand coming up over Derek's face to gently caress a darkening bruise forming there. Dried caked blood had accumulated on Derek's upper lip.    
  
"Scott came by earlier. That's why I haven't been answering the phone. I have been scrubbing up blood on my floor. " Derek replied dryly.  
  
"Why aren't you healing?" Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him over to the black love seat.  
  
Everything in this place was black. Could he be any more gloomy?  
  
"Because we're related by blood. You would think because we're a pack that we would heal together, but It doesn't work that way. Wounds inflicted by family take longer to heal. "(1)  
  
"Scott did this?"  
  
"Unfortunately." Derek sighed. He could never agree on anything with Scott. Ever since their father passed away, it was just the two of them and their mother. It was hard growing up without a father figure. Derek tried his hardest to be strong for everyone.  
  
Scott didn't want a father figure, he wanted an older brother. As per usual--They would butt heads and never agree on anything. Derek just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted Stiles to be part of that.  
  
"He found out didn't he?" Stiles muttered lightly under his breath. It was more of an accusation than it was a question. Stiles knew that had to be the case.


	2. Complications Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Scott.

As soon as Friday reared it’s ugly head, Stiles just wanted to get this over with. Scott had been avoiding him since the Friday before—When he found Derek bloody and bruised. He wanted to talk to Scott, but everytime he tried to get a word in something else came up. It was either about Allison or Isaac. He didn’t think Scott would play both fields, but it didn’t bother him.

****

It had become a tradition between Scott and Stiles. Every Friday for the past 8 years they would hang out. Sometimes they would even sleep over at each others houses. It was usually just video games and junk food. Today felt different for Stiles. He didn’t know why though.

******  
  
**

* * *

 

Stiles angrily dialed Scott's cell. If Scott was determined to isolate himself away from Stiles—Stiles would confront him about it. He was so sick and tired of this game he would play with Scott. Every time Derek's name was mentioned in even the same category as Stiles', Scott would take it out on Derek and then ignore Stiles. He didn't understand the situation between Derek and Scott. Stiles didn't have siblings himself, so how could he possibly understand?

 

 "Hello?" Scott answered. His voice sounded constrained. "What the hell is wrong with you? Where do you get off hurting Derek like that? I don't give two shits if you are related. He's my boyfriend. " 

 

"Stiles." 

 

"What?!" 

 

"I'm sorry. He's my brother and I—I just don't like him near you. He doesn't have a very good track record with people. "

 

"To be fair Scott, neither do you. I'm always trying to keep you two idiots out of trouble. In the end, my attempts are always in vain. " Stiles sighed. "Are you still coming to my house tonight or am I going to yours?" 

 

"You can come to mine I guess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out before I went away for the weekend—Where I won't have any internet to write; plus I was hit with an unexpected bout of writers block after getting over it. Hopefully you can expect scattered updates, but updates nonetheless. I don't know where I'm going with this. It started off as just an idea for a drabble. Who knows.


	3. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to Scott's place to talk about the whole "Derek" thing.

_Knock Knock Knock—_

 

“I’m coming! Hold on!” Scott groused.

 

“Who’s at the door Scott? Answer it, I’m on the phone. “ Ms. McCall barked.

 

“I’m getting it Mom!”

 

“Hey. What took you so long to answer the door? I’ve been roasting. It’s a 104 degrees out here Scott!” Stiles was clearly exaggerating.

 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I, ugh was on the phone with Allison and then Isaac called.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah!” Scott scratched his head. He was nervous and a little on edge, Stiles noticed this. Scott would always do this when it came to Allison and their problems—then Isaac came into the picture. All hell broke loose.

 

“Is this why you hit Derek? You’re taking out your problems on Derek?” Stiles hissed.

 

“Whoa, right to the point I see.”

 

“You know Scott just because you’re having problems with your love life or lack thereof; doesn’t mean you need to interfere with mine. “

 

“Dude—” Scott fiddled with the drawstrings on his hoodie while listening to Stiles. He felt incredibly bad for being so wrapped up in things with Isaac and Allison.

 

“I know you don’t like Derek for whatever reason—he’s still your brother and you need to fix this. I’m sick and tired of being an intermediary, between my boyfriend and my best friend. “

 

“I’m trying, I just—”

 

“I think we need to take a break from our friendship for awhile.” Stiles choked out the words. He always thought he would never have to say something like this to Scott of all people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and update with the next chapter as soon as I can.


	4. How Do I Fix This When It's Not Even My Problem to Fix?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles dwells on whether or not he should find a way to fix the problem.

The look on Scott’s face made Stiles feel horrible. He had to tell him that. It was something he had to do even though he didn’t want to do it at all.

 

 ☾

 

_Ring Ring Ring—_

 

 “Hello Ms. McCall! How are—”

 

“Where is Derek? Why hasn’t he showed up?”

 

“I don’t—” Stiles started.

 

“He usually always comes by in the morning for tea with me.”

 

“I haven’t seen him.”

 

“What about Scott?! What is going on with you three? Scott has been in his room sulking for the past three days!”

 

“I can’t!” Ms. McCall never let him get a word in—edge wise when she got like this over her two sons.

 

“Listen to me young man, you need to fix this. I don’t care what it takes. Scott has every single last one of my nerves on edge and I can’t focus on one simple thing.”

 

There was that word again, “Fix”. How did she expect him to fix something that wasn’t even his problem in the first place?

 

It was hard enough being in the same room with Scott and Derek. The tension would be so high that it could cause hell to freeze over in a matter of seconds and leave all of it’s inhabitants to inhabit earth.

 

Having them both in the same room never ended well; which is why Stiles never put them in the same room—it was not for lack of trying. He did try one time to get them in the same room to talk about their problems. Scott wouldn’t speak to him for days after that.

 

“I can try, but Scott won’t listen to me and we’re kind of not talking right now.”

 

“What do you mean you two are not talking right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I wrote this last night when it came to me.


	5. Should I Try To Fix This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of : "How do I Fix This When It's Not Even My Problem To Fix?"

“We ugh, haven’t spoken.” He didn’t know what else to say to Ms. McCall. He usually knew what to say, but lately he was at a loss. “I suggested we take a break from our friendship because has been really selfish lately. I’m so sick of his antics with Derek.”

****

“Oh. . “

********  
  


“Yeah, I didn’t want to do that, he’s my best friend. I didn’t know what else to do though. I love both of your sons in completely different ways, but I don’t appreciate having to be a go-between ; between each of them because Scott won’t speak to Derek.”

****

Ms. McCall sighed. These two boys were becoming increasingly difficult. Everything became worse when Scott found out about Derek and Stiles. She didn’t understand why Scott cared so much. Scott should know how much Stiles cares about him. The whole thing gave her a never ending headache. If only she had, _had_ girls. Boys were just idiots.

****

“I don’t know what else to do then Stiles. Those two have different fathers and yet they are so similar it scares me.  I was happy when Derek was trying to be there for Scott, when Scott’s father passed away, but Scott just went into his own little world and shut him out. Before his father’s death—Derek and Scott got along wonderfully. “

****

“So, is that the reason why they have different last names?”

****

“Yes. My first marriage was to Derek’s father. I took his last name, then I had Derek, later Derek’s father passed away and I found Scott’s father and took his name. Derek didn’t want to change his last name, even though there was a new addition to our family. For some reason I think Scott hated him for that;  it was way before he was born though.”

****

“I never knew that. Scott hasn’t told me a lot of things.” Stiles frowned. What else was Scott keeping from him? Had he kept it to himself because it was a sore subject? Was he ashamed? What was the reason for this?

****

“Derek never told you either?”

****

“We don’t really talk about things like that. We are um, preoccupied doing other things. Besides why would Derek need to tell me that? Scott should have told me this. He is the one having problems with Derek after all. It was fine when we were younger, in fact it was kind of cute in a weird way, their interactions, now it’s just getting ridiculous.”  Stiles inhaled a large much needed breath. He waited for what Ms. McCall would say next. She was a loose canon sometimes and Stiles had to walk on eggshells _frequently._

****

“I just assumed maybe, if Scott didn’t tell you, Derek would have. Please Stiles. I wouldn’t ask this of you, if it wasn’t important. Please try—anything to fix this. My sons won’t even sit and have a family dinner with me. I miss my boys bonding. I don’t know how to talk to them, without one of them yelling or leaving the room. Please. . .” Ms. McCall’s long overdue unshed tears, fell heavily down her olive skin.

****

She just wanted her boys back to the way things used to be when they were young. Life was much simpler back then. No grudges. No drama. Definitely no, not; speaking to each other. Derek and Scott would always speak to each other. Sometimes Scott would ask Derek to help him with Lacrosse practice. He was going to join the little league lacrosse team and he wanted to practice with his big bro. She remembered when Scott’s coaches called her and told her Scott had made the team. She had been so excited she told Derek and they made a congrats dinner for Scott. Scott had been crying because of all the excitement at school when the coach approached him and told him he made the team. When he got home and saw the congrats sign in the living room, he felt so happy. He felt accomplished and was happy he got to spend those moments with his family that he loved those most in this world. He definitely was surprised to see Stiles with his mom there waiting to congratulate him. He felt so blessed. Derek came up to him and gave him a big high five. He offered to give Scott a piggy back ride. Scott had said maybe later.

********  
  


If only she could get those times back. .

****

“I—I don’t know how or if I can do this, but I’m gonna try my damndest to make it happen. I miss those times too Melissa.” Stiles smiled, his grip on the phone loosening just a tad more in relief.

****

She cried, the tears flowing freely down her face. She didn’t care if Stiles heard her wreck sobs through the phone. She needed this. She needed to finally cry. Holding in her emotions for so long did things to her health.

****

“Thank you. Oh—and Stiles, don’t call me Melissa. “

****

“Okay.” Stiles promised. He knew not to call her that, but it felt like breaking the ice. It seemed fitting at the time.

****

“Call me Mom.” That was it. Stiles couldn’t take any more of the emotional fest that was happening. He started blubbering, mumbling incoherent sentences. His nose dripping snot.

****

“...Thank you.” Stiles choked.

****

The phone line went dead.

****

They never talked about his relationship with Derek. It was more because of the fact it didn’t matter. They both loved and cared about each other, so what else mattered?

****

Melissa just wanted her sons to be happy and if Stiles made Derek happy, nothing else mattered.

****

The only person left was Scott.

****

She wanted him to be happy too. The problem was how to get him there. She would help Stiles, in her own way of course. She needed Stiles to know that she accepted him as Derek’s mate. The subject was never talked about. Melissa knew. Mothers always know these things. She knew Stiles was right for Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea where this is going. I was able to crank out this much of chapter five for you guys. The first half was written in my Health 3 class. I added revisions and edits and I don't know how to explain much of the end, other than I'm trying to figure this out as I go along. Please tell me if you noticed anything out of the ordinary and I love suggestions for ideas, so if anyone has an ideas, tell me I'd love to hear what you guys have. I hope that you guys enjoyed. I hope to have the next chapter out soon.


	6. What Lies Ahead on This Road We Walk Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if I could-” Stiles lightly pecked Derek on the lips as his hands massaged Derek’s pecs and abs. “Pursuade you?”

“Derek! Where are you my grumpy werewolf?!” Stiles hollered through the living room of Derek’s apartment. Halting to a stop next to the dinner table; Stiles noticed unopened envelopes. When was the last time Derek opened his mail?

********  
  


“Stiles.” Derek acknowledged—in the entrance to the hallway adjacent to the living room and dining room Derek stood clad in a tight pair of dark wash denim jeans.

****

“You been lurkin’ in the shadows lately?” Stiles winked.

****

“What can I do for you Stiles?” was Derek’s lame retort.

****

“I have a proposition for you.”

****

“If it has anything to do with Scott the answer is no.”

****

“Just hear me out. What if there was a way that the two of you could work things out?”

****

“I’d say, ‘ _“Are you High?_ ’”

****

“Haha, very funny. I’m serious though, what if you could work things out between you and Scott?” Stiles smiled—he had slowly moved to where Derek was during their conversation

 

“What if I could-” Stiles lightly pecked Derek on the lips as his hands massaged Derek’s pecs and abs. “ _Pursuade you?_ ” Stiles pecked Derek one more time on the lips. Derek’s hand immediately grabbed hold of Stiles' neck and latched onto his mouth with fervor. Stiles moaned through the kiss and instinctively wrapped his arms around Derek's neck in return. Derek's strong hands gripped Stiles' hips like a vice. He moved his hands swiftly up the fabric of Stiles' shirt moaning at the feel of more of Stiles' skin. He could never get enough of the sweet flesh.

 

"You feel nice." Derek muttered lightly under his breath, nibbling gently at Stiles' upper lip—his tongue coming out to play with Stiles' as they fought for dominance.

 

"I should hope so," Stiles panted through the kiss, "I took a shower this morning."

 

Derek huffed out a small laugh.

 

Derek leaned in for one more small peck before he said, "If you can come up with a way, I might consider it." 

 

"Yay!" Stiles cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all for now. I signed up for the TW Holiday Exchange over on Tumblr and I need to focus on writing that fic, else I will procrastinate. I promise though once that fic is done this will be next. ( : 
> 
> Thank you to all of those who have read, commented, bookmarked, and gave kudos. I'm glad you all like this story so much! <3
> 
> +btw I'm kind of just making up chapter titles as I go along and they won't necessarily have any relevance to their particular chapters.+


	7. Scott's View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Mulls over Stiles' relationship with Derek as well as his own relationship with Derek. Scott's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole entire chapter is in Scott’s POV and how he views things. I decided to do this chapter like this so people have more of an understanding of how Scott views Stiles and Derek’s relationship and so on.

I never understood why Stiles liked Derek. For one thing he is my brother and that is a little weird if you ask me.

********  
  


I wonder if my reason for disapproving of their relationship is because I don’t trust Derek--Which I don’t. Or if I’m just being selfish. Probably the former. I want Stiles to be happy, of course who wouldn’t? But why did it have to be with Derek of all people. I love Stiles, he’s my brother and best friend. It’s just so hard, seeing them together. We’ve been best friends for so long and I feel we don’t hang out or do anything together anymore. He’s distanced himself from me.

********  
  


Stiles would never forgive me if I tried to break up their relationship, which is why I never tried anything of the sort. I blatantly made it clear that I didn’t like Derek with Stiles though.

********  
  


I sometimes wish Derek left and never came back. Things seemed so much simpler when my dad was alive. Why did Derek have to try and fill the void of being my father? He’s my brother, not my father. I know he was only trying to help, but at the point in time; I needed a brother--Not someone trying to be my father. It really makes me angry. So _so_ angry. I try and lash out at him and he never fights back. Why? Why doesn’t he retaliate? I know he wants to hit me. Hit me for not accepting the fact he was only trying to help. I know he meant well. Believe me I do.

********  
  


Every single time I see Derek, walk by, I immediately leave the room. I don’t like being in his presence. I know my reason is stupid, but it just bothers me. Maybe I should try and fix things with him. What difference would it make though? Would it fix my friendship with Stiles? Probably. Maybe I should reconsider. This whole thing just irritates me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon.


	8. Where Do We Go From Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott figures the only way to fix things is to apologize to Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titled provided by my friend Sammie. <3

“Derek..” Stiles blurrily muttered. He could hear Derek in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Stiles sleepily rubbed his eyes of the remnants of sleep left. Stiles used his elbows to push himself up against the headboard of the bed.

********  
  


“Mm.” Derek replied, between the frothy toothpaste in his mouth. Spitting the toothpaste into the sink, Derek rinsed what was left of the toothpaste in his mouth with mouthwash. He wiped his mouth with a hand towel. Derek stepped out of the bathroom for a moment to look at Stiles

********  
  


“Last night was amazing.” Stiles smiled. His grin was cheeky. Stiles looked exceptionally satisfied. Sex with Derek was always _satisfying._

********  
  


“Isn’t it always?” Derek smirked.

********  
  


“Mm, maybe..” Stiles blushed. A light pink shade spread out all over his fair freckled skin.

 

 

“Don’t be coy.”

 

****

“Come here then.” Stiles beckoned him over with a finger.

****

— ☾ —

********  
  
  


“Scott!” Isaac shouted as he slammed his locker closed. He hadn’t heard from Scott or Allison in awhile and we wanted to know why they weren’t getting together anymore.

********  
  


“Yeah?”

********  
  


“What’s going on?”

********  
  


“I’ve just been thinking.” Scott sighed.

********  
  


“About what?”

********  
  


“Life.” Scott said simply.

********  
  


Isaac scowled. He didn’t know why, but somehow this made him angry. “Why haven’t you called me back?”

********  
  


“I’ve been busy.”

****

  
“Doing what? I’ve been wanting to get together with you and Allison for awhile. We still haven’t really talked about where we stand with this whole relationship thing.” Isaac replied sullenly.

********  
  


“I’ve been having trouble with this whole Derek and Stiles thing. I’ve been trying to figure out what to do, because Stiles won’t speak to me and the only thing I know will work is if I apologize to both him and Derek.”

****

“What are you going to do?”

****

“The only thing I can do. “ Scott left as his words were left hanging in the air. Isaac didn’t even get to reply.

****

— ☾ —

****  
  
There were only a few places Derek could be on a Tuesday afternoon. Either hanging out with Stiles at his apartment, working part time at the mechanic shop or hanging out with Erica. Erica was Derek's best friend.  She was a werewolf from a different town and moved to Beacon Hills two and half years ago. She found out she wasn't the only werewolf in beacon hills and decided to make nice by befriending Derek. She was more or less his faghag. Whenever Derek had trouble with Stiles or needed advice he usually went to Erica. Erica had good advice and usually was pretty blunt and to the point at telling him like it is. She wasn't afraid to tell him, he was doing something wrong or that he needed to fix things.

 

 

Scott figured he would probably be hanging out with Erica. He knew he hung out with Erica almost every Tuesday. The problem was figuring out where the were. 

 

— ☾ —

"What do I do Erica? I mean it's not like I can be all "'Hey Stiles, I got a job offer overseas and I'll be leaving to go work for a company for 6 months if I accept the offer.'" Derek sighed. He also had to break the news to his mom as well as Scott. He figured Scott would be happy to be rid of him. As much as that pained him.

 

"You need to do. Just say it. You can't just let this hang anymore. You're going to have to accept or decline the offer anyway. If you don't say anything and you accept the offer, you not being there for Stiles, Scott and your mother. They are going to find out and it's going to hurt them." Erica said. 

 

"I know Stiles saw the unopened envelope I got from the company. I opened it after Stiles left that night, just to see what they sent me. " Derek to a deep breath as he continued, "I don't know how they expect me to leave, but they are offering me a lot of money to go overseas and work for them. It's a marketing firm. I didn't think I would ever get a job let alone be offered a job like this. "

 

— ☾ —

When Scott stopped in front of Derek's apartment, he wasn't expecting Derek to be outside sitting on the small porch. 

 

"Derek." 

 

Derek stopped thinking for a moment and saw Scott approach him.

 

"I don't want to fight Scott. I'm tired of fighting you-"

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"What?" Derek thought for a second he was hearing things. If there was one thing he never thought he would hear from Scott, it was the words ' _I'm sorry.'_

"I'm sorry. You just have to understand. I didn't need a father, I needed my brother. When you tried to assume the role of my father when he died, it really hurt me and I could never really forgive you for that and the only way I could see to deal with that was to shut you out and hate you." 

 

"Scott, it's okay. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry I wasn't more of a brother to you." 

 

"It just sucks, all this time I've wasted fighting with you. " Scott cried. 

 

Derek hugged Scott. It wasn't much, but it's all Derek could offer Scott. If he Derek went on and on about how he wished he could have been a better brother to Scott, Scott would probably yell at him. He just needed a hug. For now, hopefully that was enough.

 

— ☾ —

 

 _  
_Stiles phone rang. Of course, it was Derek calling. Derek always called him at this time. It was 6:45 pm.

 

"Scott came by."

 

"What?!"

 

"He apologized. "

 

"Are you serious? I wonder why he changed his mind so suddenly. " 

 

"I'm not worrying about. We're finally on actual speaking terms where we are not yelling at each other. I'm fine with that." 

 

"Oh."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured this is a kind of christmas present from me to you. I tried to make it as long as I could considering I'm not very good with making long chapters plus I've taken a long enough to update. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a thing. I don't know.  
> (1): I kind of think this could be possible, but for now it's only a slight headcannon of mine. :'D


End file.
